


Episode 7: "My Best Laid Plans Astray"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: The Valid Project: Season 1 [7]
Category: Original Work, bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Since last year's disastrous production of Cats, the drama program at Shoreditch Secondary School has been shit. But this year, new teacher Mx Stenberg is going to try and make a statement by directing a Year 11 production of bare: A Pop Opera.The majority of students of Shoreditch really don't care about the show, but the drama kids are more excited than anything. The few students who end up auditioning aren't exactly the most popular at the school, and they don't all like each other, but that's not going to stop them. The show must go on, even if it means risking everything.





	Episode 7: "My Best Laid Plans Astray"

FADE IN:

 

INT. QUENTIN’S CLASSROOM - MORNING

 

JORDAN, WREN, LEXI and LIZ are all sitting at a table, pouring over their work. QUENTIN sat at their desk, typing up something on their computer.

 

LIZ  
I mean, the main uni I’m going for is the Royal College of Music, but I’m not sure if I’ll get in. Oxford would also be great, obviously. That’s where Charles and Victoria want me to go.

 

LEXI  
Ah, yes, the icons themselves. I want to go to Cambridge for law or psychology or some shit like that, so it’s pretty much going to be hell for me.

 

JORDAN  
Alright, enjoy that. I just want to draw, who fucking knows…

 

WREN  
Yeah, I considered doing that but I think art is just a hobby for me. So now I’m researching schools, I just don’t know what for. 

 

JORDAN  
It’s like that sometimes.

 

LEXI  
I’m thinking just study, and see how it turns out, you know?

 

LIZ  
[checking her phone] Oh shit, I have to get to Maths early. Can you come with me. Please…?

 

JORDAN  
Okay, fine… 

 

They all pick up their bags and start to leave.

 

WREN  
Bye, Mx Stenberg!

 

QUENTIN smiles and waves, going back to their work once they’re all gone, but seconds after, BRYAN walks into the classroom, not bothering to knock. QUENTIN looks up, raising their eyebrows.

 

BRYAN  
Good afternoon, Mx Stenberg!

 

QUENTIN  
Good afternoon…?

 

BRYAN  
You know, I had the most interesting walk yesterday.

 

QUENTIN  
Bryan, this sounds great, but I really have to get some work done, so… 

 

BRYAN  
Because I happened to be passing this lovely little apartment, you see, and you were inside it! With a student.

 

QUENTIN goes silent for a moment, then gets up and hurriedly closes the door.

 

QUENTIN  
Whatever you saw, Bryan, it wasn’t what you thought it was.

 

BRYAN  
Oh, really? Because it looked a lot like you were having some sort of secret affair with James Cohen - which, knowing him, isn’t really surprising. I thought it’d be with Mr Finn, but the heart wants what the heart wants, I suppose.

 

QUENTIN  
It’s not like that! It’s-- I don’t owe you an explanation, Bryan.

 

BRYAN  
No, you don’t. But I guess you’d owe Mr Hedge one, if he happened to find out, wouldn’t you?

 

BRYAN holds up his phone, showing the picture of QUENTIN and JAMES hugging.

 

QUENTIN  
You can’t tell anyone that he was there, OK? It would ruin his life.

 

BRYAN  
It’s literally a crime, I have to tell someone!

 

There’s a pause.

 

QUENTIN  
Why are you telling me, then?

 

BRYAN  
Oh, for fun. I just thought you should know before the whole school does.

 

QUENTIN  
Listen, James can’t--

 

BRYAN  
Have healthy relationships? I know.

 

QUENTIN sighs.

 

QUENTIN  
You can’t tell anyone, okay? It is not romantic, okay? I’m just trying to keep him safe.

 

BRYAN  
Okay. I won’t tell… On several conditions.

 

QUENTIN  
[sighing] Fine.

 

BRYAN  
One, I get to leave the play. I’ve done what I came to do now. Two, James quits the football team. Three, I pass Ms Woods’ class with flying colours.

 

QUENTIN  
Look, football is all James has left, okay? Can’t you just… make him sit on the bench for the rest of the games?

 

BRYAN  
Hm… Fine. But you’re on thin ice. One wrong step, and you’re gone. Have a nice day.

 

BRYAN leaves, smirking to himself and QUENTIN sits down, breathing heavily as they put their head in their hands.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - MIDDAY

 

A pair of feet walk down the hallway, leaving a long and wide trail of photographs in its wake.

 

BRYAN  
Sometimes thin ice can break without even moving. 

 

He pins a large version of the photograph to HEDGE’s door, and the bells rings.

 

BRYAN  
And so it begins.

 

The students spill out of the classroom, and all immediately notice the pictures on the floor, picking them up and inspecting them.

 

STUDENT #1  
Oh my God!

 

STUDENT #2  
Is that Mx Stenberg?

 

STUDENT #3  
And James Cohen?

 

The noise blows up, everyone running to others - “did you hear?” “so crazy” “never thought it would happen here”.

 

TAI, JAKE and SANDY pick up photographs, shaking their heads in disbelief.

 

JORDAN, WREN and LEXI all pick some up and show them to LIZ.

 

LIZ  
Is that…?

 

WREN  
Oh my God! They seemed so nice.

 

LEXI  
Massively fucked up… 

 

JORDAN  
Okay, what does this mean for the show?

 

LEXI  
Who knows, babe… who knows?

 

LEXI puts the photo in her pocket and they keep walking. Pan to NICK who has just picked a photo off of the ground.

 

NICK  
Fuck.

 

He looks around at other students looking at copies of the photo.

 

NICK  
Fuck, fuck, fuck.

 

He starts to rush down the hallway, picking up every copy he can as quickly as possible.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. QUENTIN’S CLASSROOM - SAME SCENE

 

QUENTIN watches as the students stare in the door’s window, all whispering to each other.

 

The door opens.

 

HEDGE  
Quentin. My office. Now.

 

QUENTIN nods shakily and gets up, slowly following him to his office.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - SAME SCENE

 

“Tainted Love” by Soft Cell plays as JAMES steps out of a classroom and looks around at everyone staring at him, whispering.

 

He looks to the floor. 

 

He sees the picture.

 

He runs, down a flight of stairs, passing BRYAN, who waves cheerfully at him. At the bottom of the stairs, bumping into ESTHER and ALISTAIR, who smile, unaware of what has happened. JAMES shakes his head and keeps running.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. SCHOOL PARKING LOT - SAME SCENE

 

NICK is sitting on a car, clearly having been waiting for JAMES to turn up. NICK jumps off the car when he sees him, running up to him.

 

NICK reaches out and grabs JAMES’ shoulder, making him turn around. They share a look for a moment, but then JAMES shakes him off and keeps running, out of the back gates and onto the street.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. HEDGE’S OFFICE

 

QUENTIN sits in front of an exceptionally angry HEDGE.

 

HEDGE  
Do you have any idea how serious this is? How bad it makes the school look?

 

QUENTIN  
Sir, I can explai--

 

HEDGE  
Please, enlighten me!

 

QUENTIN  
Sir, James’s only living with me, I swear. He… He ran away from home because his parents were mistreating him. I took him in. He… reminds me of myself at that age.

 

HEDGE  
Then explain this picture? You two look very,  _ very  _ close.

 

QUENTIN  
He’s been having a rough time, I was comforting him.

 

HEDGE  
Well… Quentin, I take your word for it, but I don’t think it’s responsible of me to let you continue teaching here.

 

QUENTIN  
What?

 

HEDGE  
You know as well as I that school are businesses nowadays. You stay; no one wants to send their kids here… Welcome to Shoreditch Academy, another one of the ten in this city. I’m sorry.

 

QUENTIN  
But… my students. The show!

 

HEDGE  
Will carry on fine without you. Collect your things.

 

QUENTIN  
[standing up] Yeah, um, I’m going to swear at you now.

 

HEDGE  
Do what you like.

 

QUENTIN  
Fuck you.

 

They leave, shutting the door behind them.

 

FADE TO:

 

INT. SSS SCHOOL HALL - EVENING

 

JAMES sits on the stage, his bag wide open beside him, revealing several bottles of vodka.

 

He finishes one and sets it down with the other empty ones.

 

He taps the stage once and stands up, straightening his tie.

 

JAMES  
_ Once upon a time _ _   
_ _ I first held your hand _ _   
_ _ And love was not a crime _ _   
_ _ In a private world where _ _   
_ _ You said don't look down, _ _   
_ _ But then I did and now you’re lost above me _ _   
_ _ So much left to say _ _   
_ _ Trapped alone here  _ _   
_ _ With my best laid plans astray _ _   
_ _ Standing scared outside a cold church _ _   
_ _ Soul search, seeking some lost answer _ _   
_ _ From a God who loves me _

 

ALISTAIR walks in, fiddling with his script, but hides behind the door when he hears JAMES.

 

JAMES  
_ Can I turn to You in my need? _ _   
_ _ Would You take me back or watch me bleed? _ _   
_ _ Are You there? There at all? _ _   
_ _ And as I fall from the person that I tried to be _ _   
_ _ Could You really love someone like me? _

 

JAMES falls to his knees and looks down, hands clasped together.

_   
_ JAMES  
_ Once upon a time _ _   
_ _ All I needed was his hand in mine _ _   
_ _ And I knew it all but  
_ _ Now I know not what I do _ _   
_ _ I bow my head and turn to You _

 

The room is silent for a minute.

 

JAMES  
[beginning to cry] It’s so hard… 

 

He begins to full on sob.

 

ALISTAIR has no idea what to do. He take a deep breath, and goes into the auditorium.

 

JAMES doesn’t see, as he’s too busy crying.

 

ALISTAIR walks up to the stage and stands in front of him.

 

ALISTAIR  
Hey.

 

JAMES  
[voice shaking] What are you doing here so late?

 

ALISTAIR  
I-- I just come here sometimes. Sorry, if you want me to go, I can.

 

JAMES  
It’s fine. I don’t own the place.

 

ALISTAIR  
Are you okay?

 

JAMES  
Time of my life, really.

 

There’s a pause.

 

ALISTAIR  
I’m sorry for going off on you the other day. I-- I mean, I was pretty justified, but you have your own issues and shit, and-- I mean, after today, I-- I just want to try and make it a bit better.

 

JAMES  
You don’t owe me anything. It’s not like you went off for no reason, is it? [pause] I’m sorry, Al. I am. About everything. That stupid comment. And for ruining your show. I know how much it means to you. All of you.

 

Pause.

 

JAMES  
Quentin texted me. They’ve been fired.

 

ALISTAIR  
Oh.

 

Pause.

 

ALISTAIR  
This-- This is only a small problem, we can fix it. We can find another Priest, and Esther and The Ms Woodses are perfectly capable of directing on their own. And-- It’s fine. You haven’t done anything wrong.

 

JAMES  
Al, I want you to know I never meant to--

 

ALISTAIR  
I know. But you still did it. That doesn’t mean you can’t be forgiven, it just means you need to do some… soul searching, I guess.

 

JAMES  
If it makes you feel any better, the only person I was talking about when I said that word was me. 

 

ALISTAIR  
I’m sorry. Like, that you feel that way. About yourself. You-- You shouldn’t.

 

JAMES  
And I try so hard not to, but it’s just not happening! You were one of the maybe few people who thought I could be kind of decent and I fucked it up. I don’t have a problem with anyone’s identity, you know that. Except-- Except for my own.

 

ALISTAIR  
That’s really not good. Just-- If you feel that way, you should try talking to someone about it. Not calling dickheads like Bryan slurs. If you want to talk, I mean, I’m here. Not just now, like, anytime you need.

 

JAMES  
You’re really special, Al. Probably the most special guy I ever met. And I’ve met a bunch.

 

ALISTAIR  
Oh, uh, thanks.

 

JAMES  
Just-- Just tell Esther I’m sorry. I’m almost a hundred percent sure she hates me right now.

 

ALISTAIR  
She doesn’t hate you. Yes, she’s pretty upset about the circumstances, but not upset at you. She really likes you.

 

JAMES  
Do  _ you  _ hate me?

 

ALISTAIR  
No. Why on earth would I hate you?

 

JAMES shrugs.

 

JAMES  
Q’s not predatory, you know. They haven’t done anything wrong. The-- The opposite, really.

 

ALISTAIR  
Can I ask why you were with them?

 

JAMES  
Because I live there.

 

ALISTAIR  
Your parents aren’t good?

 

JAMES  
I left home when I was 13 because I couldn’t take another moment of their bullshit.

 

ALISTAIR  
That’s pretty brave of you.

 

JAMES  
Al?

 

ALISTAIR  
Yeah?

 

JAMES  
I think I want to kiss you.

 

There’s a brief pause.

 

ALISTAIR  
What? Why?

 

JAMES  
That’s exactly what I’ve been asking myself.

 

ALISTAIR  
I-- I don’t think you’re in the right state of mind for this.

 

JAMES  
I’m never in the right state of mind around you.

 

ALISTAIR  
I-- I’ll see you later, James. You can call or text or whatever you want, just-- Stay safe.

 

ALISTAIR begins to walk away. Once he leaves, JAMES looks down.

 

JAMES  
Take care.

 

_ COMMERCIAL BREAK _

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. SSS SCHOOL HALLWAY - AFTERNOON

 

Focus on ALISTAIR, who is walking towards the hall, ESTHER at his side. They’re both very stressed.

 

ESTHER  
Do you think it’s okay? It’s okay, right? We can just… you know, run numbers without Jason until we can hold auditions. There’s quite a few, aren’t there? Yeah. Cool.

 

ALISTAIR  
[unconvinced] Sounds good.

 

ESTHER  
Look, I know it’s all gone to shit, okay? But I’m going to do my best. Worse things have happened. I think. 

 

ALISTAIR  
At least we’re not that school in Texas that had to do Rent but with diabetes instead of AIDS.

 

ESTHER  
That’s a very good point. Okay… 

 

She opens the door and they go into the hall.

 

INT. SSS SCHOOL HALL

 

Most of the rest of the cast are waiting inside, but AMELIA, EMMA, JAMES, QUENTIN, JAKE, BRYAN, SOPHIE and SANDY are all absent, making it look uncomfortably empty. Everyone is looking around, wondering why.

 

ESTHER  
Alright, guys, obviously we’re a bit understaffed today, but that doesn’t mean you’re going to be working any less hard, okay? I was thinking we could run Confession today, and then I’ll practise Quiet Night At Home a bit if we have enough time.

 

NICK  
You’re not serious, are you? 

 

ESTHER  
I am deadly serious, Nikolai. It’s fine, we can get a new Jason.

 

NICK  
Yeah, is it fine, though?

 

ESTHER  
Kind of has to be fine, I think. Alright!

 

LEXI  
Esther, babe, it’s not going to work. Either no one will audition or the people who do will be shit.

 

JORDAN  
Wasn’t it kind of hard enough to find the people we have?

 

ESTHER  
Right, thanks for the encouragement! It was really fun not paying attention to it! Places for Confession.

 

NICK  
Come on… 

 

ESTHER ignores him, clapping her hands and ushering everyone onto the stage. They start to reluctantly take their places, looking tired and sad, when ALISTAIR taps ESTHER on the shoulder, making her turn around.

 

ESTHER  
What?

 

ALISTAIR  
We don’t have a priest.

 

ESTHER  
Oh, my god… I don’t care, Nick can do those parts or something. 

 

ALISTAIR  
But he doesn’t know the melodies or--

 

ESTHER  
Come on, Al, let’s just get  _ something  _ done.

 

ALISTAIR  
Esther, we should think this through.

 

ESTHER  
Please.

 

ALISTAIR nods, folding into himself. LIZ looks up from the piano seat.

 

LIZ  
Are we ready?

 

ESTHER nods furiously and LIZ starts to play, but no one seems to have the energy to dance; it’s very awkward and bad. ESTHER quickly stops dancing, and the rest follow. LIZ abruptly stops playing.

 

ESTHER  
Seriously?

 

LEXI  
Seriously, babe. Look, I want to get home, and if--

 

ESTHER  
Fucking hell, Lexi! I’m literally just trying to make things work so everything doesn’t fall apart straightaway! But apparently I’m the only one who gives a shit, so… Fine! Leave then. If you don’t care, just go.

 

WREN  
We do care! It’s just… 

 

JORDAN  
You can’t expect us to be ready to rehearse immediately after what just happened. It’s… it’s insensitive and shitty, okay? I get you care about the show, but this isn’t happening today.

 

ESTHER  
Oh, alright, Jordan, let’s all sit down and talk about how our director has been fired for having some sort of fucking clandestine relationship with our lead actor. That’s a great idea.

 

ALISTAIR  
Um--

 

JORDAN  
I didn’t say talk about. You’re the one doing that.

 

ESTHER  
I’m just trying my best to get on with my life. Fuck me for expecting that from you lot, right?

 

NICK  
Stop acting like you’re the only one who got fucked over! James was trying to get on with his fucking life. Jesus Christ, this play was supposed to be fun.

 

ESTHER  
[voice breaking] Yeah, I know.

 

Pause.

 

ESTHER  
Go home.

 

NICK nods and starts to leave, followed by the others. ALISTAIR hangs back and approaches ESTHER, who has sat down on the edge of the stage.

 

ALISTAIR  
Wanna come to my house? We could watch something together. Something with a happy ending.

 

ESTHER  
Not today, sorry. I’m going to… Don’t know. Try and get something done. Thanks.

 

ALISTAIR  
I could stay, if you like?

 

ESTHER  
No, you should get home. Have a good night.

 

ALISTAIR nods and leaves. ESTHER watches him leave, then picks up her phone and finds an instrumental for Quiet Night At Home. 

 

ESTHER  
You have a good night, and don’t touch anything. [different voice] Said the whore uncharacteristically.

 

She laughs to herself and sways to the music until she starts to sing, gripping the edge of the stage.

 

ESTHER  
_ A quiet night at home  
_ _ Silent night  
_ _ A joy to pass a quiet night at home  
_ _ A quiet night at home  
_ _ All my friends are gone  
_ _ And once again I find myself alone  
_ _ A quiet night at home  
_ _ Just me and my good shepherd  
_ _ He and I can count a million sheep  
_ _ A quiet night at home  
_ _ Filling up that time  
_ _ Till finally I get to sleep _

 

As she sings, we see SANDY walking down a busy street, standing next to JAKE, SOPHIE and her boyfriend - KRIS - next to him. SOPHIE is positively radiant, what SANDY is to ESTHER, laughing and chatting as if there’s no one else around them. 

 

ESTHER  
_ A quiet night at home  
_ _ Mother's worried glances  
_ _ Take my hand, smile, sadly sigh  
_ _ Words of wisdom  
_ _ Talks of ships and princes  
_ _ Soothing sagas laced with loving lies  
_ _ Sadness? Who me, sad?  
_ _ A quiet night at home  
_ _ My favourite place  
_ _ “Honey, it’ll be okay,  
_ _ Slim down, dear. Things will change.  
_ _ After all, you’ve such a pretty face.” _

 

SANDY, KRIS, SOPHIE and JAKE are now sitting on a bench in an otherwise empty, golden hour lit park. KRIS passes a lit blunt to SOPHIE, who takes a drag and coughs uncontrollably, making everyone laugh. KRIS tries to kiss her and she recoils, comically disgusted at his breath. SANDY leans over JAKE’s shoulder to see her, but doesn’t take the blunt when offered.

 

ESTHER  
_ A quiet night at home  
_ _ Play my siren song  
_ _ Attracting none, my ship just won’t come in  
_ _ Clinging to the rigid rock of ages  
_ _ Never ever even get the chance to sin  
_ _ Passing two productive hours  
_ _ Tearing through a hundred pages  
_ _ What a tale of star crossed lovers  
_ _ Life is lived on other stages _

 

SANDY and JAKE are awkwardly watching as KRIS and SOPHIE make out at the end of a suburban street, occasionally looking at each other and laughing. 

 

ESTHER  
_ Pain adores me  
_ _ God ignores me  
_ _ Always thinking, thinking  
_ _ Sinking, never dancing  
_ _ Never asked and asking why?  
_ _ Why the never, never cry  
_ _ Far too clever  
_ _ Big girl  
_ _ Big girl _

 

KRIS and SOPHIE have stopped kissing, and SANDY starts to leave.

 

SOPHIE  
[gesturing towards JAKE] Come on, Sandy, he’s not  _ that  _ ugly!

 

SANDY laughs and pecks JAKE on the cheek, immediately turning and walking away afterwards. As the song finishes, we see her walking down the street, concerned with what she is thinking, occasionally looking back. 

 

ESTHER  
_ Ships and princes  
_ _ All gone home  
_ _ Alone again  
_ _ Again, alone  
_ _ A quiet night at home  
_ _ With thoughts of why  
_ _ A quiet night at home  
_ _ Spent getting by _

 

Back on ESTHER, who is still sitting on the stage, her eyes now closed. She sways to the music as it changes to the instrumental of Rolling without her noticing. SANDY cautiously opens the door, and ESTHER’s eyes snap open when she hears the door shut. She turns off the music.

 

SANDY  
Hi.

 

ESTHER  
Hi. I thought you and Jake had a thing.

 

SANDY  
Yeah, we did. Sorry about that, by the way.

 

ESTHER  
Oh, do  _ not  _ be. It was an absolute fucking shitshow.

 

SANDY  
Did Jake tell you what the thing was?

 

ESTHER  
Sophie said you were meeting Beyoncé, but forgive me if I don’t… 

 

SANDY  
[laughing slightly] Yeah, no. No. It was a date. Me and Jake, and Sophie and Kris.

 

ESTHER  
Wow, I thought teenage heterosexuals were into monogamy.

 

SANDY  
It was a double date, Esther. You knew that’s what I meant.

 

ESTHER  
Yeah, I did. Um… where did you go?

 

SANDY  
Cinema. 

 

ESTHER  
What did you see?

 

SANDY  
The Favourite.

 

ESTHER laughs.

 

ESTHER  
Sorry… That’s… That’s really funny, sorry. On your… On your straight double date, you decided to go and see Olivia Colman get fingered by Emma Stone. Classy.

 

SANDY  
Well, it was Sophie’s idea. She wouldn’t tell us what it was about, just that it was a period drama.

 

ESTHER  
Wow. Well, did you like it? Personally, I thought the ending was anticlimactic and it ended up demonising all the gay characters.

 

SANDY  
Yeah, it was good. Interesting. 

 

ESTHER  
You didn’t come here to talk about films, did you?

 

SANDY  
No. Sorry.

 

ESTHER  
What is it, then? 

 

SANDY  
God, um… I’m just… I don’t really know why I came, to be honest. It’s weirdly late to be at school. No offence. 

 

ESTHER  
No, I’m aware of that.

 

SANDY  
How did you know you were gay?

 

ESTHER  
Oh, I have to confront things tonight? 

 

SANDY  
If you’re, you know, comfortable talking about it… 

 

ESTHER  
No, yeah, sure. Um… well, I identified as bi for a couple of years when I was younger, but… that was kind of just a… you know how girls are conditioned to only live for men and for being attracted to men and shit? Yeah, that. Like, I got bullied when I was younger because I didn’t care what the boys in my class thought of me or whether they wanted to pretend they had a weird fake eight year old crush on me, and then I realised that when you… when you live for men, people are just generally nicer to you. So… I started wearing skirts, and telling people I had crushes on boys I talked to once, so much that I thought I actually did. Obviously you can be gay if you feel comfortable with femininity, this is just my experience.

 

SANDY  
Yeah.

 

ESTHER  
For a good while, it just never felt like an option for me to be a lesbian, and only like women. Even though I had known I liked women for ages, it just… I wasn’t going to end up with one. Like, my soulmate was definitely a vaguely feminine Jewish boy. And, yes, I myself do look somewhat like a vaguely feminine Jewish boy, but let’s not get into that. Then as soon as I was like “Oh, shit, I’ve never actually been attracted to a man”, it felt like it’d always been obvious, and I’d just been an idiot for not realising.

 

At this, SANDY looks up.

 

ESTHER  
Yeah?

 

SANDY  
Yeah, I… I understand.

 

ESTHER  
Okay. Well… do you want to talk now?

 

SANDY  
I don’t know what I’d say. Um… I only started thinking about this shit because of what happened with James.

 

ESTHER raises her eyebrows, confused.

 

SANDY  
No, not that. The fight. With Bryan. I’d just, you know… fallen into everything romance-related before then. And then I’m questioning it all of a sudden, and it’s really scary.

 

ESTHER  
Okay. Do you think you’re bi?

 

SANDY  
I know I don’t like Jake. As in, romantically.

 

Pause.

 

SANDY  
It’s Sophie, okay? And I don’t know how long it’s been. Because she’s always been my favourite person, who I want to be with all the time, and it’s just… fuck! I feel so shitty when I’m watching her kiss her boyfriend, and suddenly all I want is to be alone with her. I don’t know, I might be bi.

 

ESTHER  
Have you ever… have you ever felt as strongly as you do about Sophie, like… about a man?

 

SANDY hesitates, then shakes her head.

 

SANDY  
I don’t think so. But I don’t think I know my own fucking feelings anymore. What they’re… meant to be. 

 

ESTHER  
Just… you have to… give yourself time. 

 

SANDY  
But what if Sophie…?

 

ESTHER  
Sandy, she took you to see The Favourite, she’s not a raging homophobe. And you don’t have to tell her anyway. It’s your thing right now.

 

SANDY  
Jake.

 

ESTHER  
Okay, yeah, you have to break up with him. He’s the only good cishet man in the world; he doesn’t deserve to be led on if you don’t like him.

 

SANDY  
I don’t know if I can do that.

 

ESTHER  
Um… I don’t know what to tell you, then. That’s all I’ve got on the lesbian mentor front tonight.

 

SANDY  
Alright. Thank you.

 

ESTHER  
Nah, thank you. That was… cathartic. Glad I could help.

 

ESTHER smiles and jumps off the stage, leaving SANDY alone in the hall, still looking terrified. SANDY looks around and sits where ESTHER was.

 

FADE TO:

 

INT. QUENTIN’S APARTMENT - NIGHT

 

JAMES and QUENTIN are shown sitting together on the couch with TV on, but neither seems to be focusing as JAMES distractedly pets the cat sleeping in his lap.

 

JAMES  
I’m sorry. It’s my fault you lost your job.

 

QUENTIN  
It’s not your fault, okay? I’m just glad you can keep living here. I know you hate talking about it, so I’m sorry you had to explain everything to a bunch of strangers.

 

JAMES  
I don’t care what they think about me, okay? As long as no one thinks you’re a predator or anything. No one gets to say that about you when all you did was basically save my life.

 

QUENTIN  
I can always get another job, James.

 

JAMES  
And I’m still looking for some part time stuff. Whatever I can get. I just want to help out.

 

QUENTIN  
Thanks.

 

JAMES  
I guess a job could help me take my mind off everything that’s been going on lately.

 

QUENTIN  
Do you wanna talk about it?

 

JAMES  
Unless that’s the name of a new liquor, not really.

 

QUENTIN  
Come here.

 

They hug.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. SCIENCE CLASS - AFTERNOON

 

LIZ is studying in the empty classroom, writing stuff down quickly, when there’s a knock at the door. She turns around as JAMES enters.

 

JAMES  
Oh. I was… looking for Mr Finn. Sorry.

 

LIZ  
Okay. He’s not here.

 

JAMES  
Can I talk to you? Please? It’s kinda important.

 

LIZ sighs, thinking about it for a moment.

 

LIZ  
Make it quick. I have things to be doing.

 

JAMES  
I know you hate me. And I understand, I do. But I still really need your help. I meant it when I said you’re the smartest person I know, Liz, and I still mean it. I really need your help to pass this class…

 

LIZ  
Seriously?

 

JAMES  
I’m not kidding. Look, this past week? It hasn’t exactly been perfect. I have nothing left, nothing that matters. You don’t have to like me, I’m not asking you for that, I’m simply asking you to please help me pass a fucking science class!

 

LIZ  
Okay, okay, calm down… Do, um, do you have any free time now?

 

JAMES  
I… I do.

 

LIZ  
Sit down, then.

 

JAMES sits down, relieved, and LIZ flips through her textbook to where they last were.

 

LIZ  
Let’s begin.

 

JAMES smiles a little.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. LIBRARY - AFTERNOON

 

The library is empty apart from ALISTAIR, reading “I’ll Give You The Sun” by Jandy Nelson in a corner, stimming with a fidget cube, and the LIBRARIAN - JANET.

 

JANET  
I just have to pop out for a quick meeting, I’ll only be fifteen minutes. Will you be alright on your own?

 

ALISTAIR  
I always am, Janet.

 

JANET exits and ALISTAIR reads on for a few moments more. 

 

As ALISTAIR turns his page, the door opens and JAMES walks in. ALISTAIR quickly tries to hide his face with book, but he knows it’s not a good idea.

 

JAMES  
Oh shit, it’s the feds.

 

ALISTAIR tries to muffle his laughter, but fails. He still holds the book up.

 

JAMES  
You okay?

 

ALISTAIR slowly brings the book down, nervously smiling.

 

ALISTAIR  
Fine, just-- Just fine.

 

JAMES  
I want to talk to you about what happened. I’m trying to make things right, slowly but I am. And I really… really think I should start with you. I’m sorry I fucked up that day in the auditorium, there’s absolutely no excuse.

 

ALISTAIR  
Okay. Um, thanks?

 

JAMES  
Please talk to me. Please.

 

ALISTAIR  
I-- I am?

 

JAMES  
I also want to apologise for what happened with you later. I’m sorry if I scared you off. I’m just… Sorry.

 

ALISTAIR  
You-- You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s fine, you’re-- You’re fine.

 

JAMES  
Of course I did. I don’t wanna lose you. Do you know how much you mean to me? I thought about it. Everyone in the club. And out of all of them, hurting you and Esther got me the most.

 

ALISTAIR  
I’m sure Esther will understand everything, she’s really nice like that. She loves you, in a brother way.

 

JAMES  
And you?

 

ALISTAIR  
What about me?

 

JAMES  
Do you… love me?

 

There’s a pause.

 

ALISTAIR  
I-- I-- I mean, we’re-- We’re castmates. I-- I think you’re a good person, I-- I don’t-- Yeah.

 

JAMES  
Hey, that’s good enough for me. Look… I’m gonna go home, okay? Have fun with your book.

 

ALISTAIR  
I-- I will. Thanks, James.

 

JAMES nods and starts to walk away.

 

ALISTAIR  
Hey?

 

JAMES  
Yeah?

 

ALISTAIR  
This-- This book reminds me of you. 

 

JAMES  
Oh, thanks.

 

JAMES finally walks out, and ALISTAIR looks down at his book, the camera focusing on the line ‘“I love you,” I say to him, only it comes out, “Hey.”’

 

_ FADE TO BLACK _

 

_ END OF EPISODE _


End file.
